Poison
by kerri leilua321
Summary: Fionna works as a singer for an underground restaurant named Sweet Essences that serve the mafia. Marshall is the feared leader of the Vendetta, the most notorious mafia gang in Brooklyn. What happens when the mafia leader takes interest in Fionna?
1. Chapter 1

**THANX 4 EADING MY FANFIC**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Fi it time." called one of the staff members

"Kay."

Fionna took one finally look in the mirror before going on stage.

Her hair was held by a rose that had black laces around it. She also was wearing long a strapless ruby red dress that had black ribbons that decorated the bottom. Up to her arms she wore black finger less gloves.

As Fi walked out to the stage the crowd broke out in adoring applause and cheers before silencing as she firmly held the mic stand

As the music began Fionna took a breath before starting

_**Poison By Beyonce**_

_**You`re bad for me I clearly get it**_

_**I don`t see how something good could come from loving you**_

_**The death of me must be your mission**_

_**Cause with every hug and kiss you`re snatching every bit of strength **_

_**That I`m gon need to fight off the inevitable **_

_**And it`s a heart breaking situation I`m up in, but I can`t control**_

Fionna stared into the crowd causing some of them to whistle. She really to jump off stage and sock the guy but instead she continued the song.

_**You`re just like poison **_

_**Slowly moving through my system**_

_**Breaking all of my defenses with time**_

_**You`re just like poison and I just don`t get it**_

_**How can something so deadly feel so right?**_

Something inside the audience caught her attention, one of the audience members had glowing red eyes that seemed to bore into her. As if they were trying to search for something but couldn`t quite grasp it.

As Fionna finished the song the crowd broke into applause and whistles. When she looked to where the eyes were they vanished.

Fionna bowed before turning around to the back thinking about those mysterious red eyes. They had a dangerous yet soothing feel to them that caught her attention. Somehow they put her in a trance just by a glance.

She spent the whole night thinking about those the eyes before being called again to perform

**WHAT DID U GUYS THINK?**

**PEACE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANX 4 READING**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was around 2:00 am when Fionna got off from work. Even though it was still dark outside she could still find her way around the city.

As Fi walked down the subway steps, she noticed a bunch of men at the end. Most of them were smoking and chatting about the latest games. One of them looked up to her and gave a smug smile, which made her stomach turn.

"Ignore, ignore." thought Fi as she quickened her pace

She walked right past them without a sigh of relief before something pull on her wrist. She turned around to see the same man who gave a smile. Fi could smell the alcohol lingering from his mouth causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust.

"What?" said Fi as she glared into the man`s eyes

"Well what`s a pretty thing like you doing at this time of night?" cocked the man with a smirk

"Home."

"How bout you and me go- Arrraggghh!"

**Crunch!**

Fi punched the man in the face causing him to let go of her wrist as he screamed in pain. She quickly shook her hands to get of the spit and blood from the man.

As she turned around the man`s friends already surrounded her with pissed off looks.

"Just my luck." sighed Fi before taking off her jacket

The man finally mustered enough strength to stand, his nose was now crooked due to Fi`s punch.

"Get the bitch!"

All at once the men ran towards her ready to attack. Fi quickly kneed one of the guys in the groin before turning around elbowing another in the process. One by one each fell to the floor after receiving a deathly blow to their body.

"Sorry sis." thought Fi as she picked up her jacket not noticing the figure behind her

She turned around but it was too late, one of them got up and held their gun pointed towards her head. Fi only stood motionless as the man pulled the trigger.

Fi closed her eyes and squeezed her fists ready to take the deathly blow to the head.

* * *

**BAM!BAM!**

She waited a few seconds before opening one eye, she saw the man on the floor with the gun besides him. She stared at the dead body before hearing laughter causing her to jump

"Pffftt Sorry your face was priceless haha." laughed a deep husky voice from behind

Fi turned around only to be greeted by a man with raven hair and deep red eyes that seemed to gleam each time the light hit them. Everything about seemed to scream Italian with his olive colored skin and features.

He was wearing a black jacket that had fur around the hood along with a red shirt and some dark jeans. The stranger had a guitar case slumped on his back, he looked around the age 17 or 18 but that didn`t matter right now.

What matter was the person who saved her killed a man and was currently twirling the weapon with one finger. Fi stared at the motionless body on the floor in horror before hearing

"Don`t worry he`s not dead... yet." assured the stranger, he emphasized the word yet

He lifted the man up revealing no bullet entries or blood

"H-how?" stuttered Fi

"This gun filled with plastic bullets, they don`t kill but they hurt like hell." whistled the man show the gun to her

Fi sighed in relief causing the stranger to cock an eyebrow in confusion

"What? Wouldn`t you be happy if he was dead?"

"To be honest no even though he was going to kill me. I hate death." sighed Fi

"Why? The world would be better off he`s was dead." replied the man

"True but I think we`re all made for a special reason or purpose in life. Otherwise what`s the point of living?"

The man stared at her in confusion before shrugging it off

"Whatever." mumbled the man

Right on cue the train arrived causing Fi to jump in alarm. As Fi walked into the train, she almost forgot .

Fi snapped her head around before calling out to the stranger

"Hey!"

The stranger snapped his head in her direction

"Thanks." smiled Fi turning around as the train doors closed

* * *

**SLAM!**

The man held the train doors open with both hands on each one ,refusing to let them close. Fi turned around in confusion

"Y`know little bunny you sure are interesting." smirked Marshall

"Wha-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers causing Fi to stand in shock. He apart from the kiss

"I`ll see you soon, the name`s Marshall."

Before Fi could react he took a step back letting the doors finally close. As soon as Fi realized what happen she turned flushed bright red before shouting at Marshall as the train departed.

Marshall watched in amusement as Fi banged on the window before the train left

"Sir there you are." sighed a voice from behind

"Hey Peppermint maid." smiled Marshall

"It`s time to go and please sir stop adding maid to my name." replied Peppermint before eyeing her master

"What`s got you a good mood?"

"Just found something cute inside this horrible city." whistled Marshall walking past his maid

**THANKS 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**PEACE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS 4 READING **

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 3**

As Fi turned the key to the front door, she silently crept in before shutting the door quietly. Her face was still red from earlier she tiptoed across the kitchen.

"Yes, she`s sleeping." whispered Fi before the lights flicked on

"Aaaahhhhh!"

**CRASH!**

Fi was on the floor next to a lamp rubbing her head before hearing

"Ehhmm."

Fi looked up to see Cake with bags under her eyes in a pink gown. Her light brown hair with white highlight spots were messy. It looked like she stayed up the whole night waiting for her

"Umm hi s-sis." stammered Fi

"Don`t hi sis me Fi, you have any idea what time it is?" yelled Cake

"Uhh 4:30 am."

"And what time you`re suppose to be here?"

"...3:00?"

**SMACK!**

"Ow, ow I get it sis ouch." cried Fi as she rubbed her head

"Fi you know I don`t appreciate you coming home late." murmured Cake looking to the side "I just want you to focus on school instead of working just to pay the b-bills..."

Fi hugged her sister who was on the verge of tears

"Sis, I know but we need the money." smiled Fi before giving her sister a kiss on the forehead.

She walked to her room tired and exhausted. Fi threw her things on the bed before recalling last night`s events.

_Who the heck was that creep?_

These question ran through her head over again, she touched her lips before turning bright red.

_What did he mean by soon?_

"Aggrrahh!" screamed Fi into her pillow trying to get rid of the memory

"Let`s just hope tomorrow better." sighed the young blonde before drifting off to sleep

* * *

The next day Fi woke up to hear her sister singing to the radio and to the smell of bacon and eggs. She jumped out of bed with her hair sticking up in every direction.

"Morning sis." sang Cake before placing a plate to her

"Mornin." yawned Fionna as she started to eat

"Member Fi I`ve got to work till 9:00 till 12:00 pm be home by then or else." smiled Cake as she kissed her sister before walking out the door

"Gee harsh much." sighed Fionna as she listened to the radio

Luckily today she doesn`t work today at Sweet Essences instead at her day job with her friend Gumball who works at the bakery.

Even though he had pink hair due to his sisters experiment, he was a pretty cool dude. If it wasn`t for his hobbies like knitting and baking maybe he`ll get girlfriend.

Fi remembered the time she snuck up him when he was making chocolate. It wasn`t a pretty sight after he threw the bowl of liquid chocolate in the air.

She use to have a small crush on him but now she thinks of him as a brother.

As soon as she finished her food, she washed her dishes before getting ready. School started at 8:30 it was 7:20.

* * *

Fionna threw on her favorite blue hoodie along with her white bunny hat with her bangs and her hair in the back. On the bottom she wore her usual jeans along with a pair of old blue sneakers. Fi threw her bag over shoulder before taking a quick look in the mirror.

"Eh? Good enough." shrugged Fionna before walking out the front door, locking it behind her

On the way to school Fi had her earphones on and listened to music to pass the time. Without noticing it Fi began to sing-along with the song.

**Wonderland by Natalia Kills**

_I`m not snow white_

_but I`m lost inside this forest_

_I`m not red riding hood_

_but I think the wolves have got me_

_Don`t want the stilettos_

_I`m not , not Cinderella_

_I don`t need a knight so baby take off all your armor_

_Take me to wonderland 3x_

* * *

It wasn`t until Fi stop singing that she noticed a people were watching at her astonished. All of them clapped in admiration causing the young blonde to blush bright. Little did she know was that she was being watched.

As Fi walked up the school steps she noticed a bunch of girls crowding around something and squealing in excitement. Fi just rolled her eyes before heading off to class, there she was greeted by a familiar raven haired friend.

"Sup` Fi." grinned Marceline

"Hey." smiled Fi before looking around "Where`s PB?"

"Dunno Bonnie went to talk to a teacher, can you help real quick with my song?"

"Sure let me see what you got." Marceline handed her notebook

Fi scanned through the music sheet

"What`s this?" quirked Fi

"Just something I`ve been working on, you ready."

"Sur-"

**Riiiinngg!**

"Sorry Marcy maybe next time." smiled Fi before heading towards her seat

Everyone swarmed into the room like a stampede, Fi looked outside the window as the teacher call roll.

"LSP!" the teacher practically screamed from calling her name for the fourth time

"WHAT THE LUMP DO YOU WANT YOU UGLY OLDMAN!" shot the purple haired girl causing the class to break into a laughing fit, Fi found herself laughing at her outburst.

"Say here." ordered Mr. Lemon trying to control himseld

Mr. Lemon was one of those strict and neat freaks. One wrong move the dude flips out screaming "UNACCEPTABLE!" In a lot of ways he resembled a lemon cause the shape of his head and skin color.

"Here!" yelled LSP before continuing to chat with TP **(turtle princess)**

Fi stared outside the window bored before hearing a knock on the door. Mr. Lemon opened the door and talked to the person on the outside.

* * *

"Okay class it seems we have a new student." announced Mr. Lemon

"Big whoop." remarked LSP before continuing to chat with TP

Fi just stared outside and listened to the teacher as he explained everything to the new guy.

"Class please give a warm greeting to.."

"Marshall Lee Adeer." replied a low husky voice causing the girls in the room to squeal.

"Marshall? Where have I heard that?" thought Fi listening to the conversation

"Why don`t you take one of the seats back?" pointed out Mr. Lemon

As Fi listened to the new student walk towards the back. She heard the foot steps stop before feeling someone bend down to her ear. Fi could feel his warm breath touch her skin

"Hi, little bunny." Marshall whispered in her ear causing Fi to jump

Fi snapped her head up to be greeted by 2 red eyes looking at her in amusement. Marshall gave her smirk before heading towards the back.

"What`s going on!?" screamed Fi silently

**THANKS 4 READING**

**PEACE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY 4 THE DELAY **

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 4**

"So that`s what he meant by soon?!" thought Fi as she raised the heat

**Snap! Crack!**

"I`m going to kill that dude one day!"

**Beep! Beep!**

"Fionna, Fionna, FIONNA!" yelled Gumball trying to see through the smoke

"Wha?" snapped Fi

"You`re burning the food!" cried Gumball

"Oh my glob!" screamed Fi as she tried to fan the burning cookies. Wait doesn`t that make it worst?! Crap!

Gumball swiftly grabbed the fire extinguisher before pointing towards Fi.

"Wait Gumball-"

**SPLOOSH!**

"Just my luck.." sighed Fi with white stuff all over her

"Sorry Fionna buts wrong you`ve been staring out to space for some reason." said Gumball concerned

"Yeah sorry." said Fi as she flicked her wrist to get rid of the substance "You don`t have some clothes I can change into, do you?"

"Sure, Bubblegum!" called Gumball in the back

"Oh no.."

"Yes." smiled Bubblegum

"You have some clothes for Fionna, I kind of sprayed with fire extinguisher." laughed Gumball scratching behind his head

"On second thought-"

"Don`t worry Fi I`ll get you a change of clothes." smiled Bubblegum with a dangerous glint in her eyes dragging Fi upstairs

"Why Gumball?! Why!" screamed Fi silently she had her hands up like why?

* * *

_**10 mins later~**_

Fionna soon came down blushing red in a maid outfit.

"Cute, PB." Gumball gave his sister a thumbs up

"S-shut up!" blushed Fi

"This would bring loads of customers!"

"What am I to you!?"

"An employee of course." smiled the siblings with sparkles around them

"Evil." thought Fi

Her whole outfit consisted of black frills and ribbons along with the bakery`s logo across the chest. The dress itself was light blue with black linen along the sides revealing her curves. She also wore high knee socks with black shoes.

Bubblegum put her hair into a side pony tail by a ribbon. On her head was frilly white head band that went along with her outfit.

"I can`t believe you got me to wear this PB." groaned Fi

"What you look cute." protested Bubblegum

"I need you to watch the bakery, while I`m out Fionna. You think you could do that?" smiled Gumball putting on a jacket

"Sure, bye." sighed Fi

"I gotta finish my homework, sorry." said Bubblegum as she ran upstairs

"Just leave me here by myself. I see how it is." Fi grumbled before slumping on the counter, she turned on the radio and sang with the song to pass the time before hearing the door open.

* * *

_**Ring~!**_

"Welcome~!" smiled Fi recognizing the customer

"Tree Trunks!"

Tree Trunks is a small kind old woman, who loves apples. She has light green curly hair with black beady eyes. No matter where you see her, she always wear blue eye shadow along with ruby red lipstick. Even though it makes her look like a clown, Fi could never bring herself to tell her.

She was wearing a small purple cotton coat with yellow buttons along with black boots.

"Hi dear." smiled the small woman "My might I say you look adorable~!"

"Haha thanks Tree Trunks." laughed Fi half heartedly "How may I help you?" she leaned over the counter to see if Tree Trunks was going to chose from the da-splay

"Still deciding dear." smiled Tree Trunks before looking down to choose

"Fionna dear I decided I want an apple pie to go please." smiled Tree Trunks

"Kay." Fi carefully picked up a piece of pie before placing it in box. Fi gave the pie to Tree Trunks and smiled as the frail woman walked out the bakery waving.

At the same moment a couple of guys who look like street bums came in and bumped into Tree Trunks on accident.

"Sorry boys." apologized Tree Trunks trying to recollect herself

"Owww misss!" groaned the guy she bumped into, one of the guy friend tried to see what`s wrong. Fi could tell they were lying.

"I`m sorry dear you okay?" asked Tree Trunks worried

"Miss, you injured my friends shoulder!" exclaimed the guy`s friend with a slight smirk

"I think you need to pay 500-"

"Phonies.." shot Fi cutting the guy off from his sentence, she signaled Tree Trunks to leave which she did without a second thought

The guys shot their head towards her with pissed looks.

"What was that girly?"

"You heard me Phonies or should I say Con-artist?" said Fi

"First off girl-"

_**SLAM!**_

* * *

One of the guys fell over causing the other to snap their heads to be greeted by Marceline smirking. She had her guitar slumped on her shoulder with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You heard her guys, now leave!" growled Marceline causing the guys to drag their friend put of the bakery

As soon as the guys left the bakery Marceline sat on one of the counter stools, checking her guitar for any scratches. (I changed it cuz I wanted to:P)

"Thanks Marcy." sighed Fi

"No prob, what are wearing?" quirked Marceline arching an eyebrow

"PB." shuttered Fionna, Marceline nodded her head in understanding before getting out her lyrics

"So how bout that song?" asked Marceline as she past the lyrics to her before tending to her instrument

"Sure"

Marceline started to strum a sad melody before Fionna began the song.

Ave Maria by Beyonce

She was lost

In so many different ways

Out in the darkness with no guide

I know the cost of a losing a hand

But for the grace of God, go I

Oh I, I found on earth

You are my last, my first

And then I hear this voice inside

Ave Maria~

I`ve been alone

When I`m surrounded by friends

How could the silence be so loud

But I still go home knowing that I`ve go you

There`s only us when lights go down

* * *

"Wow Marcy, this is deep." smiled Fionna as she passed the lyrics back to her friend

"Of course." said Marceline in a matter fact tone "But you know this fits more into your quota Fi."

"Huh?"

"Well the song suits you. As for me, I don`t think so. So here." Marceline handed the song to Fi who was still confused

"Uhh thanks I guess." said Fi as she put the song into her bag

"Don`t mention it." smiled Marceline before getting up

"Well I gotta go, bye." she gave Fi a small salute before leaving

"Great, back to being alone." thought Fi before sitting on the stool by the cash register

Fi found herself singing the melody to Marceline`s song over and over, till she learned it by heart. She had to admit it was a beautiful song but how did it suit her? She slumped over the counter thinking about it before hearing the door open.

_She was lost in so many different ways_

_Out of the darkness with no guide_

_I know the cost of a losing a hand_

* * *

"Nice song bunny~" purred a low deep voice

"What the lump!" shrieked Fi before turning around to be greeted by a familiar raven head

Fi didn`t notice the bell ring when Marshall came in, the boy sat on the counter stool with a smirk plastered upon his face.

"Get. Out." glared Fionna

"Why bunny, you don`t like me?" whined Marshall with an innocent tone

Fi was beginning to hate her new nickname, especially from this dude. She just turned around as if saying "Hmp! You know what you did!"

"I really like the song, it suits you." smirked Marshall causing Fi to blush

"S-shut u-up!" flustered Fi trying to hide her blush

"And Fi if you want me to kiss you again, I wouldn`t mind. It`ll be a bonus in that outfit." whispered Marshall

"Leave me alone you perv!" blushed Fi even redder than before

"Hahaha, bye bunny." smirked Marshall as he left

"Jerk." sighed Fi before slumping on the counter

"Fionna you okay?" called PB coming down the stairs

"Yeah." said Fi still red

"Oh I see your shifts over, here`s your clothes." smiled PB as she handed Fi back her clothes from earlier

"Thanks PB."

"Oh yeah, why you are red?" smirked PB

"N-nothing!"

"Oh really?" teased her pinked haired friend

"Ack! Stop it!" flustered Fi before her friend continued to tease her more

**THANKS 4 READING**

**ALSO 4 THOSE WHO BELIEVE THE WORLD GONNA END TOMORROW**

**GET A LIFE SHEESH!**

**PEACE~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS 4 READING**

**SORRY 4 THE DELAY**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 5**

Fionna was wearing a blue sweater that her sister knitted along with her usual bunny hat. She decided to take a stroll since there was nothing better do besides staying home practicing songs for work.

Fi started to hear music along with screams and hollers before turning around to see people gathering around something.

"FLAME!FLAME!" chanted the crowd as the music went on

In the middle of all of the crowd was street performers dancing to the music. The lead dancer had bright red hair along with orange eyes. He was wearing a orange sleeveless jacket with a red cross over the zipper. He started to do a series of flips along with several dance steps giving him the affect of fire.

Most of the girls were drooling over him while the guys were busy trash talking. Fi soon made her way to the front, recognizing the lead dancer.

Fi watched in amazement as her friend started to break dance with his group. It wasn`t long until the crowd started throwing money on stage. As soon as the song finished Flame and his crew bowed making the crowd disburst wanting more.

A group of girls stayed and chatted with Flame, one of them stuck their number in his shirt before leaving.

"FP!" shouted Fi as she walked up to her friend

"Fionna!" shot up Flame before leaving the group of girls in a flash.

Flame tackled Fi with a bear hug making some of the girls to shoot her a glare. Fi just stuck her tongue at them before chatting with her friend.

"I didn`t know you came back." smiled Fi

"Well I d-did." stuttered Flame "You want to go, you know."

"Hang out, sure." Fi grabbed Flame`s hand making him flush bright red

* * *

**Time skip~**

Soon the 2 came across a restaurant called "Spice of Life" knowing Flame`s obsession with spicy food. They both settled on the place to celebrate Flame`s home coming.

Inside the place was red with a little orange and yellow here and there. Above the yellow chandlers hanged by a thread. Across the walls there were red orange silk drapery giving the room a fire affect.

There were several red columns with gold swirls designs making a dragon. There was woman on stage performing belly dances along with guys eating fire.

"How`s everything back home?" quirked Fi taking a sip from her drink the waitress brought over

"Flat out boring." groaned Flame throwing his head back "My mom keeps bothering me about coming back."

You see Flame is a prince of a country famous for their spices. Flame was suppose to be crowned king but gave the title to his brother, who gladly took on the responsibility. He met Fi when he came to Brooklyn at the age of 13. He lives with his uncle rather then by himself.

Back then he would snap at people and get into fists fight. Now he doesn`t snap like he use to but he still gets mad and goes on a rampage. The only one who seems to calm him down is Fi but with her fists of course.

Even though he gave up on the royalty, Fi still calls him Flame Prince but FP for short. Every now and then he would go visit his family, missing school for about 2 weeks.

"Look on the bright side." smiled Fi "At least she cares."

"Too much."

* * *

Fi giggled at her friend`s complaining before the waitress brought over their food. Flame and Fi`s eyes seem to glow as she set down their food.

"Enjoy." smiled the waitress before the 2 chowed down their food

"MILK!" shouted Fi before chugging down her whole glass "It makes me wonder how you can eat this without dying."

"Whut?" muffed Flame with his mouth full

Fi just rolled her eyes before eating her dessert which was vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce. She looked up to Flame who was eyeing her food before finally asking

"Do you want some?"

"NO!" blushed Flame

"Come on. Aaahh." teased Fi holding up a spoonful full of ice cream making her friend blush even more

**Chomp!**

"Delicious, bunny." smirked Marshall licking his lips

"M-Marshall?!"stuttered Fi with a slight blush

Marshall was wearing a large red cardigan buttoned up with a white shirt inside. He also had on black jeans along with a white fedora hat to match.

"What are doing here?" asked Fi

"Just passing by bunny."

**SLAM!**

"What the hell do you want?" growled Flame ready to fight

"Tempa, Tempa." teased Marshall "Fi tell your friend to calm down."

"Shut up, pretty boy." Flame grabbed Marshall by the collar while Fi was trying to break it up

"Guys come on, stop-" Fi was cut off at the sound of the doors being slammed open

A couple of men in suits came in with machine guns and surrounded the 3 with their guns pointed their heads. Marshall face was emotionless as Fi and Flame were busy panicking.

* * *

A fat man in a white suit came in with his 8 ft body guard following behind him. The man looked around the age 50 or so. He had smug look on his face as he came in, everyone in the restaurant hid under the table scared.

"Marshall my boy how are doing?" smiled the man

"Better then you Eric." replied Marshall coldly

"It amazes me how you can say that in this situation but that`s what I like about you. To be bad your gonna die here and now." cocked Eric

He eyed Fionna for a bit before snapping his fingers, his men immediately grabbed Fi and threw her towards Eric. Eric caught Fi`s arm and pulled it behind her making her scream in pain. Marshall and Flame jumped glaring at him.

"But before I do that I`m going to violate your girlfriend right in front of you."

Eric pulled Fi`s sweater up revealing a black and blue bra. He began to touch Fi`s stomach casing to jerk back. Marshall`s eyes darken as Eric continued to touch Fionna.

"What wrong Marshall? You mad?" teased Eric as he licked down Fi`s neck, making her shiver. Both Marshall and Flame were glaring at Eric with pure hatred as they watched him.

"You really don`t know me old man." snapped Fi causing Eric to jump

Fi swiftly kicked Eric in the groin causing him to fall to the ground letting go of Fi`s arm. He looked up in pain only to be punched in the face by Fi.

* * *

The lights suddenly shut off causing Eric`s men to shoot automatically.

Both Fi and Flame felt someone shove them to the ground and covered their bodies with their own. The shooting went on for about 10 minutes until the power came back on revealing Eric and his men tied up next to a woman in a maid uniform.

The woman had long white hair with red streaks pulled into a side ponytail. She had bright yellow eyes along with rosy lips, she looked around the age 20 judging by her looks. She was wearing a long black traditional maid uniform that reached to her knees.

She started to interrogate Eric and his gang before the police could arrive.

Fionna and Flame looked up to see Marshall unconscious holding them down. He had blood trickling down his forehead with a bullet hole in his right shoulder.

"Marshall!" screamed Fi before she laid him in her arms. Marshall winced in pain before popping open one eye.

"Hehe sorry Fionna for getting you in this." cough Marshall as he held his shoulder

"Stop talking, FP call an ambulance please." pleaded Fionna, Flame who gave a nod before getting up.

As soon as Flame left Fi looked towards Marshall, she sat him against the seat before taking a look at his wound. She took off his cardigan revealing a bloody shirt showing the hole from the gunshot , she gave a pained look.

* * *

"Fionna it`s fine." smiled Marshall

"Quiet." ordered Fi before examining the wound

She wrapped his sweater around the wound before tying it, stopping the bleeding. Fi heard footsteps behind her before snapping her head back to be greeted by the woman from earlier.

"Why are you such trouble Master?" huffed Peppermint before lifting Marshall up

"Heh dunno Peppermint Maid." replied Marshall as Peppermint "The cops are coming."

"I know that Master. You must be mistress Fionna, I presume." smiled Peppermint, Fi gave her a nod "

"My Master seems to have taken a liking to you."

"W-who are yo-"

Peppermint cut off Fi by putting her finger to her lips.

"Thank you for taking care of my Master. Here`s our address, I`ll be glad to answer your questions but not now."

Peppermint handed Fi a small paper before quickly to Marshall upstairs to the rooftops leaving Fi dumbfounded.

It wasn`t long until the police came and took away Eric and his men. Fi and Flame were questioned but didn`t dare to say what happened to Marshall. Cake came and picked up Fi while Flame waited for his uncle.

* * *

As soon as they came home, Cake immediately hugged Fi before breaking out into tears.

"Fi I`m so sorry I wasn`t there sooner." cried Cake into her sister`s shoulder

Fi tried her best to hold back her tears as she held Cake. She comforted her sister before taking her to bed. Fi kissed her on the forehead before pulling the covers over her.

Fi flopped herself on her bed before looking up towards the ceiling, she pulled out the note that Peppermint gave her that read:

_**Rose mark avenue 1731**_

_**Candy lane**_

_**See you soon mistress~**_

**THANX 4 READING**

**PEACE~**


	6. SORRY

**I BET UR ALL WONDERING **

**WAT THE HELL TAKING ME SO LONG 2 UPDATE MY FANFICS**

**GUESS WAT I CUT MY FINGER PLAYING WITH MY BROTHER**

**MAKNG IT SO I CAN`T EVEN MOVE MY LEFT HAND**

**THE THING IS IF I KEEP MOVING IT I WON'T BE ABLE TO TYPE ANY MORE**

**DON`T WORRY AS SOON AS MY CUT GETS BETTER I'LL UPDATE**

**N MAKE LONGER CHAPS**

**SO SORRY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading and sorry for taking forever**

**Today as my thank you gift to everyone **

**I'm having a fanfic update blast!**

**When I update all my fanfics in one day!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Fionna waited a few days before paying a visit to Marshall after the shooting. Originally she planned on seeing him the next day if it weren't for Cake, but you can't blame her. She almost lost her sister and only family for that matter in a shoot out.

Fionna took a deep sigh before continuing to get ready, she wore a large dark blue sweater along with black shorts to match. She let her hair down reaching her waist along with her signature bunny hat.

"Cake I'm off!" yelled Fi as she took her things

Just as she about to turn the knob, Fionna heard a couple of things crash along with someone sliding across the floor.

**SLAM!**

Cake was currently in a bathrobe with soap and shampoo all over her body with her back against the wall. She was rubbing the back of her head with a pained look.

"Cake are you okay?" panicked Fi

"Yea-NO!" grinned Cake with an idea to make Fi stay

"Cake.."lechered Fi with her arms folded across her chest, Cake sighed in defeat before Fi helped her to her feet.

"Cake you know I need to visit my friend after what happened."said Fi as she stared at Cake

Cake groaned before hugging Fi getting her wet a bit "I know baby cakes but I'm just worried."

"Cake you know I explained to you what happened." _At least some of what happened_, Fi hated the thought of lying to her sister but she needed to see Marshall

"I know but-"

"But Cake I owe him." Cake gave one final sigh before giving Fi one final squeeze

"You tell that boy, I said thanks for saving my sister's life." smiled Cake as she planted a kiss on Fi's forehead "Also wait a bit."

Cake left the room leaving Fi dumbfounded before rushing back with her wallet. She pulled out about a wad of cash and handed it to Fi, who jaw dropped.

"Cake-" Cake put her finger on Fi's lips cutting her off

"No no I work as hard as you do, don't even worry about." smiled Cake "Also I want you to buy something for that boy or should I say your... superman."

* * *

Fi blushed a bit "Cake what happened to Gumball?"

"That boy has pink hair for pete's sake! Glob, that boy is boring." Cake said in a matter of fact tone making Fi laugh

"Also any boy who would take a bullet for my sister has my approval." winked Cake, Fi rolled her eyes before waving goodbye to her sister

She stuffed the money in her pocket before pulling out the note Peppermint Maid gave her.

**Rose mark avenue 1731**

**Candy lane**

**See you soon mistress~**

* * *

Fi made sure to burn the address into her memory before heading off to buy gifts for him. She walked into the dollar store and searched for a gift for Marshall. After walking around for a few minutes she realized she had no idea what to buy for a guy.

"Crap!" Fi whispered to herself before thinking long and hard on what to buy him

True she has a lot a guy friends but she never went shopping for gift for them. Glob! What the heck is she suppose to get a bear, candy!? What?!

Fi groaned in frustration before thinking about who she ask to help pick out a gift for Marshall.

"Gumball.." thought Fi before shaking her head "No he's gonna pick something girly."

"Fp?" Fi shuttered at the thought of Flame going on a rampage "Wait it's been awhile since I seen him or checked on him."

Fi flipped her phone and called Flame's housing wondering how's he doing. The phone rang a couple of times before someone finally answered.

* * *

"What do you want?" is the first thing the person said on the other end

"Hi is Flame there? Or should I say FP?" smiled Fi knowing who it is by their greeting

"Fi-fionna!" stuttered Flame blushing red

"Hey FP, are you okay?"

"Yea moreover are you okay?" flustered Flame

"Yes," smiled Fi relived to hear her friend "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Flame blushed even more before his uncle came in. He saw how bright red his nephew turned as he continued to chat with Fi. His uncle gave him a thumbs up causing Flame to yell at him.

"Uncle cut it out!" blushed Flame embarrassed, Fi giggled at his sudden outburst

"Time to eat!" yelled femine voice from the kitchen

"Coming Auntie!" called back Flame, Fi got an idea after hearing Flame's auntie call

"Thanks Fp! Bye!" smiled Fi as she closed her phone

"Your welcome?" quirked Flame staring at the phone

After Fi got Marshall gift she continued to head towards the address Peppermint gave her. She soon came across an abandon mansion. Fi gave a confused look as she look back and fourth at the note and the place.

* * *

_"Is this really the place? It says Rose mark avenue 1731, Candy lane." _ thought Fi _"Maybe I took a wrong tur-"_

"Care to explain what you're doing here?" hissed a voice from behind with anger causing Fi to jump in alarm

Fi snapped her head around to be greeted by a woman with white hair and pale blue skin. She wore a tight black dress along with outlandish hairstyle.

"Uh...walking?" quirked Fi confused

"Well go walk somewhere else." ordered the girl making a vein pop from Fi's forehead.

"HEY! OPEN UP! IT'S ME ASHLEY!" screamed the girl expecting someone to come

You know those girls who think they're all that and think they can tell what everyone what to do? Yeah, it was these type of girls Fi wanted to knock some sense. Fi took a deep breath before examining more the address ignoring the girl's yells towards the house.

Once again Fi started to hear the girl throw a tantrum making Fi clench her fist. She tried her best to focus on the note Peppermint gave. As Fi took her time to scan the note little did she notice Ashely stopped yelling and began to take puffs of air.

She looked towards Fi with frustration before she slapped the paper out of Fi's hand.

"What did I tell you!? Leave!" yelled the girl

**_That's it!_**

* * *

Fi was about to grab Ashely by her collar before sudden gust of wind came blinding both of the girls. She felt some snake their arms around her waist along with someone covering her mouth.

"He- mph!"

As soon as the wind calmed down, Ashely looked to where Fi only to see the paper she slapped out of her hand.

"Where did that blonde girl go?" quirked Ashely

As soon as Fi's captor let her go, her first reaction was to kick the person in the gut. The person stumble back able to block her blow.

"Nice kick Mistress Fionna." smiled Peppermint

"Peppermint!?" cocked Fi confused

"I'm sorry for using such a vulgar greeting earlier but it seemed to distract that tramp out there." bowed Peppermint before looking to see Fi holding a bag

"Is that for the young master?" grinned Peppermint

"Ye-es." blushed Fi making the maid chuckle

"Well might I ask what it is?" Fi got her toes and whispered in her ear

Peppermint had grin plastered on her face when Fi was done telling what she got.

"How about we surprise him even more?" smiled Peppermint making Fi cock a brow in confusion

* * *

Marshall groaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep before the sunlight lightly hit his face irking him.

"Peppermint.." called Marshall receiving no reply

"Peppermint!"

There was a moment of silence before Marshall shot of bed wide awake and alarmed. Usually when he called, Peppermint would appear without hesitation. He stealthy pulled out his revolver from the dresser besides him before slowly he silently crept towards the door.

Just as he was about to open the door, someone on the other side turned the handle entering the room.

"He's not here and why I'm I wearing this?" squeaked a voice shyly

_"Fionna!" _thought Marshall hiding in his bed sheets with the gun in hand

"He's in there." replied another "Check the bed."

Marshall listened to the person's footsteps as they walked towards the bed. Sweat beads began to form on his body as he felt someone touch the bed sheets.

"Who's there!?" shot Marshall as he threw the sheets aside aiming towards the person

"M-marshall?" stuttered Fi in a nurse outfit that Peppermint managed to get her into

Marshall turned beet red before hearing the sound of someone taking a picture. Peppermint stood at the door with an old fashion camera with smile plastered on her face.

"Perfect picture." smiled Peppermint as she walked off leaving the two dumbfounded

"P-PEPPERMINT MAID!"

**I'm an ass aren't I?**

**Well thanks to those who sent me get well reviews and PMS!**

**Peace~**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Still trying to wrench the photo out of Peppermint's grasp, Marshall led him towards a dead end making him click his tongue in frustration. He began to yell Peppermint's name before he felt a sharp chop to the neck making him numb.

"Peppermint!" growled Marshall as he went face first towards the floor before the maid caught him at the exact moment.

"Yes master?" smiled Peppermint before she pulled rope out and began tying her master. After she finished she smiled with glee as Marshall laid upon her shoulder growling.

"Wait, where are you taking me? And why did you tie me up?"

"Why mistress Fionna asked of course." smirked Peppermint as she continued towards his room "Also to keep you from running."

"What!?" Marshall tried to move his body but failed "Dammit Peppermint! Le-t me g-go!" he said in a flustered manner. "I rather take on a whole army then face Fi after what happened!"

"Well you would you rather face Mistress Fionna or your sorry excuse for a girlfriend or an ex as you say?" Marshall froze before beginning to mumble to himself, Peppermint smiled proudly knowing the answer before continuing to towards his room where Fionna was.

"Just how am I suppose to act after what happened?" he grumbled.

"Suck it up like a man and move on." deadpanned Peppermint

"Thanks I wasn't '_exactly' _asking for your opinion." Marshall said sarcastically

* * *

Fionna sat on chair near the window after she changed back into her clothes. She still was beet red after the whole picture fiasco with her wearing a nurse outfit. She couldn't believe that Peppermint lied to her saying if she wore the costume Marshall would be fine in a pinch.

But that's our heroine for you, the one who's willing to do anything to help anyone out, even if it resorted to her wearing a weird nurse outfit. Fionna slumped on the chair still embarrassed by the thought of her wearing that costume.

"Sometimes I wonder why I push myself so hard for others..." she mumbled to herself at she played with her hair absent-mindedly.

Fionna scanned the room as she waited for Peppermint and Marshall. Hopefully they didn't forget about her, right? As Fionna studied the room something sparked her interest. Across the room was door that was slightly open. Something about that door seem to call for her making her fidget.

One look won't hurt right?

Fionna tiptoed towards the door before she silently creaked it open. As soon as the door was opened, Fionna started to gape at the only thing illuminating the room was a window covered with red drapery. There were musical instruments covered with white cloth surrounding the room along with a wall of mirrors.

She ran her hand down the surface of one of the instruments and looked at her hand. "Dusty," Fionna said wiping her hand on her pants before continuing to explore the room.

As Fionna walked around the room, there were old pictures of a family with pale skin along with raven hair. She notice some of them had a small red eye boy with jet black hair smiling brightly with a woman with long black hair and dark red eyes.

They looked like mother and son enjoying good times, Fionna sighed knowing she didn't have a chance to have those times with her parents. Fionna wondered who these pictures belonged to or who the family was for that matter.

She turned to leave before she was greeted by the sight of a man in a tuxedo. He looked around the age 40 or so, he was tall and had a firm body. He had a scar on his left eye making Fi quirk a brow in confusion. He had long white hair that was pulled into a low ponytail.

"...I'm sorry for entering here without permission sir." Fi stared at the man

The man looked at the pictures "It's fine I know how you youngsters like to explore places you not suppose to be looking am I right?" He gave Fi a soft smile "I bet you're wondering who these people are in the pictures are right?"

Fionna nodded her head "Well this house use to belong to a family of musicians. They use to play wonderful music that made people's heart flutter with joy...but underneath all that picture perfect family was a horrible secret."

"Eh?"

* * *

**SLAM!**

"Fionna get away from him!" shouted Marshall who managed to get out the rope

"Wha-?" Marshall pulled Fionna behind him, blocking the man from her vision

"Oh Trying to protect your woman I see." The man stood in a fighting stance followed by Marshall. "I see finally grown some backbone instead of using Peppermint."

"Wait what are you 2 doi-"

"Bring it!" smirked Marshall cutting off Fionna before attacking the man with full force regardless of his injury

"That's the spirit!" smiled the man getting ready to counterattack "Show me whatcha got, mongrel!"

"Wait what are you guys doing!?" shouted Fionna trying to stop them

**CRUNCH!**

"Eh?" questioned The 2 usion before falling down in confusion

Peppermint was busy massaging her knuckles before glaring at the man "Forgive Master Abadeer but the young master is injured."

"Yea says the one who punches _'the young master' _square in the face." groaned the raven haired, Fionna was more confused than ever

"What are you doing here anyway old man?" Marshall questioned rubbing his nose.

The man smiled "What can't a father see how his son is doing?"

"Pardon masters," both Marshall and the man looked up at Peppermint "I think we should explain to Mistress Fionna about what's going on." Fionna was mumbling something to herself as if she was trying to absorb information given to her in the end she made herself more confused causing the group to sweat.

**thanks for reading**

**i need to work on some of my writing skills**

**PEACE~**


End file.
